Love You Always- Chapter 2- Duncan x Gwen fanfiction
by GlitterGurlOfCliffTossing
Summary: So Gwen likes Duncan. Does he feel the same way? And now that Gwen's mom knows, will she tell Duncan? Maybe...Maybe not... Hope you enjoy! :D


"Duncan..." I said very quietly, but mom heard it loud and clear... Her eyes practically popped out of her head, and she tried not to choke on her breakfast. She calmly stared straight ahead at me, not even blinking. I was a bit scared at what she might have said, but a huge smile crossed her face instead.  
"Really?!" She began. I was already frightened. "Oh that's great!" She quickly jumped out of her seat and hugged me. "Does he know?" She said still smiling happily.  
"Of course not!" I replied sounding angered even though I wasn't. "You don't just tell a boy you like them!"  
"Well I did. The first time your father and I talked." My mother told me. I could tell a story was about to follow... "You see, we-"  
"I'm going to be late for school..." I quickly said covering my mom's mouth then got up and grabbed my backpack. She looked at me for a minute. She looked hurt. I felt a bit bad, so I hugged her and said sorry, then headed out the door. The bus was going down the street to the bus stop. I was just in time. I ran to the bus stop on the corner, two doors down. As I was running toward the bus stop, I saw Duncan. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I never wanted to admit it, but everytime I saw him I got butterflies. Everytime. I can't really say when I started developing a crush on him. Maybe about 3 years ago, even though I've known him basically my whole life. He was even my first kiss. When we were 10 and playing truth or dare with some other kids. It was just a harmless little kiss. No real feelings. Just a dare.  
Once I got to the bus stop he smiled at me and we did our special handshake.  
"You look cool today." He said examining my outfit.  
I giggled. "Thanks." Then I posed trying to act like a model of some sort. He laughed and the bus pulled up right then. As we boarded the bus, I saw Courtney in the front seat. Ugh. Courtney. Perfect student. Queen bee. Bossiest girl in the school. And most importantly, Duncan's girlfriend. She stood and hugged Duncan. She glared at me evilly over his shoulder. She hated me because I guess she saw me as some sort of competition just because I kissed Duncan before she did...  
Duncan and Courtney have had this on-and-off-again relationship. They'll be dating for maybe a week at a time, then call it off, then they're dating again the next week. I wish they would just break up already and leave it that way...  
I grabbed Duncan's arm and started to pull him to the back of the bus where we always sit together. But Courtney had another idea... She grabbed his arm and gave me "the death glare", then sat down with him. I sighed and walked to the back of the bus, not even wanting to look back. I sat in the very back where no one ever sat. Where Duncan and I always sit. I looked around at everyone talking and laughing. At the front of the bus, Bridgette was sitting with Geoff behind Courtney and Duncan's seat. Bridgette was talking to Courtney, and Geoff was talking with Duncan. Then I looked a few seats behind them and saw Heather glaring at Alejandro as he smiled at her. Then across from them was LeShawna and Beth talking to Harold. Behind them, I saw Owen taking food out of a large box. He always had the box. He carried all his meals in it. It was his "lunch box". He always had a meal on the buz every morning. Owen calls it his "After breakfast meal"... Then I looked at the roof and saw Izzy swinging from the handle of the Emergency Escape Hatchet. I laughed a bit. Izzy never fails to freak me out. I love her, but sometimes she's a bit too... Izzy...  
Once we got to school I pushed past everyone in the long hallways to get to my locker. I saw Geoff and Bridgette making out by a fire alarm. I rolled my eyes and continued to my locker. Once I arrived to my locker I heard lots of yelling around the corner where Duncan's locker is located. I peaked around the corner, and saw Duncan and Courtney.


End file.
